mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Games - MayRey
Halloween Games. - MayRey is a video review created by MayRey in mid/late 2017. It is a Halloween special review of multiple games that fit the "Halloween" theme. it was a sequel to Old School Horror Games. It was the first time a real green screen was used in a video. You can watch the video here. Games Similar to it's prequel, this video featured 5 individual game reviews. The premise of the video was to see if Lily could find the perfect game to play on Halloween. Super Castlevania IV (SNES) Three games on from the last Castlevania MayRey played, Super Castlevania IV made many welcomed improvements including the jumping, combat, and graphics. The game centres around Billy Belmont's quest to once again defeat Dracula by whipping ghouls and throwing knifes at skeletons. There was also the Axe item...but we don't talk about it... Halloween (Atari 2600) It's shit A simple game in which you must ferry small pixelated children from the middle of the game board to the edges while avoiding the killer Michael Myers. Hampered by it's primitive and unappealing graphics, it's awful sound, and repetitive gameplay, It's an undeniable fact that Halloween for the Atari 2600 is shit. I spy spook mansion (wii) A spoopy point and click scavenger hunt game made for kids, I spy Spooky mansion is a charming, if at times frustrating experience. It's graphics are nothing to write home about unless you like writing home about average looking Wii graphics. However despite it's charm and atmosphere, the game betrayed MayRey and demanded she play the whole thing again before she could leave the house. "maybe some other time" she said[sequel baiting]. Left 4 Dead 2 (PC) A first person Zombie shooter developed by valve. But that's not important. What is important is that this game could be Modded. just modded to death. Which is exactly what happened. We had skeletons, witches, spoopy music, little ghosties, Everything you could ever want or need. it even crashed which is nice...no, wait, the opposite of that, Halloween Forever (PC) A rare example of a neo retro or pixel graphics game being good, Halloween forever captured the essence of Halloween in beautiful fake 8 bit. It's soundtrack was also incredibly good. Hidden messages, easter eggs, and references * The dog featured in the "Billy Belmont" gag is the same dog image used in Old School Horror Games for "Rover" who takes a morning star to the face. * The two muscular gentlemen who appear next to the words "YOU DICKS!" are former WWE Tag team "The dicks" * The driver of the free candy van was former WWE champion Bray Wyatt. * Though too small to see in the video, the "flying bastards" in the plane were Jon Snow and Gendry Waters from Game of Thrones. * The song that plays during the dance sequence is "Who Likes to Party" by Kevin MacLeod. A famous royalty free dance song which has been used by multiple YouTubers in the past. * The inclusion of the "Dwarf Joke" segment was a reference to the character Tyrion Lannister's dislike of dwarf jokes. * The split second message that appears on screen as Skelly is telling the player the rules of the game reads "You just rhymed the word "house" with "house" you stupid fucking skeleton." * The dancing skeletons who appear when the secret message is read are a small reference to "Wario Added for Dramatic effect" * There are two instances of hidden messages during Skelly's tiny toadstool speech. They both occur during audio glitches caused by the game's emulation. The first reads "kill your family" in a mismatch of fonts and colours. The second reads "OBEY" But it flickers and for a few frames a smaller red message can be seen that says "Eat your sister, brain first." * MayRey's name can be seen on the table in the dining room during the summary of I spy spooky mansion. * MayRey saying "oh, the memories" as she moused over the Telltale Back to the Future games was a nod to when she use to do let's plays as one of the last games she played was TellTale's back to the Future. * The GOATS4U hotline's number (0800 00 GOAT66) is a reference to British insurance company Hastings Direct whose adverts would feature their phone number (0800 00 1066) as a catchy jingle. Trivia * This is the first MayRey video to feature use of a real greenscreen. * It is to date the longest MayRey review at 32 minutes 15 seconds long. * It is to date the most expensive MayRey review with a budget of around £266 * While a new camera was bought and featured in this video, it was not considerably different from the old camera used in previous reviews. * MayRey's confusion on the subject of Candy Corn, while scripted for the video, is entirely real. * The "hedgehogs" that appear in Super Castlevania IV are likely Armadillos as a reference to them appearing in Dracula's castle in the 1931 universal film ''"Dracula". ''This wasn't apparent to MayRey until after the video had been edited. Category:Videos